Joseph Adama
Joseph Adama (Yoseef, Joe) is a lawyer who represents Ha'la'tha interests in Caprica City. His wife, Shannon Adama, and daughter, Tamara Adama, were killed in the MAGLEV bombing. He lives in an apartment at 615 Olympic Street, No. 3 in Caprica City with his surviving son, William Adama, and his mother-in-law, Ruth. Category:New Cap City Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Background Joseph was born on Tauron. He was a child when his parents were killed in the Tauron Civil War. Afterwards, he and his brother, Sam, immigrated to Caprica. After he arrived on Caprica, he changed his name to Adams in an attempt to better assimilate into Caprican society. The Guatrau funded Joseph's education in the law. He was a personal injury lawyer at the beginning of his career. Currently, he often helps defend Ha'la'tha agents against criminal charges. Religion The most important God in Joseph's home is Jupiter. Jupiter is the guardian of law and the protector of justice and virtue, therefore Joseph the lawyer values order above all. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, Joseph loses his faith telling his brother, "There are no gods, Sam." Later, he prays to Jupiter for help in finding his daughter, Tamara, in New Cap City. He prays to Jupiter on the fifth anniversary of his son's (Willie) death. Personality Joseph wants what's best for William. Although he works for the Ha'la'tha, he stays away from the darker aspects of the organization. He's reluctant to kill anyone, even in V-World, but he does have a breaking point, where he will murder several V-World avatars to get what he wants. Even during this incident, he gives the other players a chance to leave. Joseph is also fairly naive, which frustrates a number of other people, namely his brother, Sam. Category:Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha V-World Joseph is inexperienced in V-World. Daniel Graystone introduces Joseph to V-World to prove that a recreated Tamara exists in V-World. Joseph immediately rejects the Tamara avatar as false and unnatural, but he is crushed when Daniel tells him that Tamara's avatar has disappeared. After becoming disillusioned with his encounters with Daniel Graystone, he decides to be true to himself and changes it back to Adama. He tells his son, William, their true name and their true heritage as proud Taurons. Joseph buys a holoband in order to conduct a search for Tamara online. Closure Ha'la'tha Healing the Past Tragedy Renewal and Legacy By the end of 42YR, he marries Evelyn and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after his deceased, older half brother (Willie) per Tauron custom. The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. His son, Bill, will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Cultural References * Jupiter